dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Koriand'r (New Earth)
. She almost married Dick Grayson, but their wedding was interrupted by Raven, who had followed in the steps of her father, the demon Trigon. Raven murdered the priest before he pronounced Dick and Kory husband and wife. The relationship was already on unsteady ground, with Kory fearing that Dick was rushing into marriage, and also being concerned by the anti-alien sentiments that sprang up in response to the news of the impending nuptials. She had casual relations with Captain Comet, who clearly felt more for her than she did for him. Starfire has served as mentor/teacher to the latest roster of Titans, and also began serving with the Outsiders. Starfire was stranded on a paradise-like planet with fellow heroes Animal Man and Adam Strange after the battle with Alexander Luthor, Jr. and Superboy-Prime. After several weeks, Adam was able to get his spaceship working, and they departed for Earth. Their ship, however, was attacked by Devilance, who they had encountered on the planet and who had pursued them into space. Lobo appeared just in time to destroy Devilance, and after a some negotiation, agreed to help them out. When it was believed that Animal Man had perished in battle against Lady Styx, Starfire took it upon herself to bring his jacket back to his surviving family on Earth. Upon reaching Earth, however, she quickly discovered that Animal Man was still alive. Titans Together After the apparent defeat of Lady Styx, Starfire once again returned back to Animal Man's home, where she was recovering from her recent adventures and regaining control of her returned powers. One afternoon, while sunbathing, she and Animal Man's son were attacked by a water demon in Buddy's swimming pool. Meanwhile, her old Titan teammates had also been attacked by assorted demonic entities. This led to Starfire, Nightwing, Troia, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, Flash, and Red Arrow, to reassemble as a team, when they realized that the attacks are the result of a resurrected Trigon and his newly discovered three sons. While investigating, the Titans began to experience unexplained mood-shifts. For Starfire and Nightwing, they were overwhelmed by lust, and ended up having abrupt sex in the middle of their investigation. Soon after, the team met up in New York's Central Park, where they attempted to recover from these mood-shifts and realize that each shift coincided with one of the seven deadly sins. The team was then approached by the Sons of Trigon. They battled the villainous prodigy, and drove them away. Starfire and Nightwing then discuss their actions while under the influence of Trigon's sons. While Nightwing shows hints at wanting to renew their relationship, Starfire questions his commitment to the relationship and goes so far as to ask Nightwing whether or not he truly still loves her. Nightwing to his own surprise and reluctance admits he does not, leading to them for now leaving their reunion in doubt. Since then, it has been clearly stated that Dick has moved on, though Kory stays true to her Tamaranian culture and still loves him. Most recently, she has been captured and turned into a Justifier, as seen in Final Crisis: Resist. She has since been freed. Although the loss of control she gathered from the Justifier helmet distressed her severely, causing her to lash out at anyone remotely looking like they are wearing one of the helmets. She was more than happy to destroy a warehouse full of them when Mister Terrific offered her and Cyborg the chance. After a stint with a psychiatrist (instead of talking to Donna, which troubled her to no end), and a subsequent denial of joining the Justice League, she is left none the healthier. Blackest Night Most recently during Hero's Day, a time when the heroes of the DC universe join together in remembrance of dead comrades, Starfire and the Titans were attacked by Black Lantern versions of their fallen teammates. During the battle, Starfire and Cyborg were subjected to a psychic attack by the Black Lantern Omen, putting them both in a euphoric state as they experienced their greatest desires. For Starfire, her greatest desire came in the form of her marrying Dick Grayson (indicating that she is still deeply in love with him). Luckily, both she and Cyborg were rescued by Beast Boy and with their attackers eventually defeated by Dove, Starfire and the Titans prepared to face the Black Lanterns head on. Justice League Kory was recently invited to join Kimyo Hoshi's new Justice League by Donna Troy. She joined the team briefly and left a note to Dick explaining why she had left. She then joined the R.E.B.E.L.S. and returned to where Tamaran used to be, to find that it had mysteriously returned. | Powers = * : Starfire's alien physiology constantly absorbs ultraviolet radiation and converts it to energy. ** : She can also absorb the ultraviolet radiation from other life forms. She once used this application of her power to weaken a group of Kryptonians who otherwise require ultraviolet radiation to maintain their superhuman abilities. ** : Which leaves a distinctive energy contrail behind, looking as if it is coming directly from her hair. Starfire has also been stated to have flown light years through space in short amounts of time. *** ** : The solar absorption experiments performed on her by the alien Psions granted her the amazing power and ability to channel and project that same energy into destructive blasts called "starbolts". Hyperion described Starbolts as highly concentrated solar energy that possessed incredible power. Starfire also has the power and ability to unleash all her stored energy into a pseudo nova blast. It is suggested to be as hot as the sun itself and so only uses this in dire situations. ** ** ** Linguistic Assimilation: She is also capable of assimilating other languages through physical contact with another person. She learned English by kissing Dick Grayson. | Abilities = * : Starfire is also an extremely proficient in armed and unarmed combat, having been trained in those arts by the Warlords of Okaara. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended Reading = * New Teen Titans (Volume 1) * New Teen Titans (Volume 2) * Teen Titans (Volume 2) * Teen Titans (Volume 3) * Titans (Volume 2) | Wikipedia = Starfire (comics) | Links = * Starfire article at Titanstower.com *Starfire (Pre-Flashpoint) bio at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe }} Category:Dick Grayson's Love Interests Category:R.E.B.E.L.S. members Category:Titans members Category:Royalty Category:Models